Ratchet
Powers and Stats Origin: Ratchet & Clank Gender: Male Classification: Lombax, Intergalactic Superhero Age: Mid twenties Tier: 8-A Powers and Abilities: Super strength, speed, agility, durability, large arsenal, master of weaponry, mechanic Destructive Capacity: Building Level+ to Large Building Level+ with his weakest weapons, Multi-City Block Level+ with his strongest weapons. Can bypass durability with certain weaponry like ones that morph or shoot antimatter. Can BFR you with a miniature black hole gun that sends you to other dimensions. Speed: Peak Human movement speed (faster with Hover Boots) with Supersonic to possibly Low End Hypersonic Reactions (consistently dodged lasers in the 6 issue comic series that took place in between a Crack in Time and All 4 One) Durability: Multi-City Block Level+, Much Higher with Armor (The two strongest armors absorb up to 96% of all damage), Has Two Multi-City Block Level+ Forcefields (one even regenerates its own vitality through time) Weaknesses: Nothing notable, but is rather reliant on his arsenal Gadgets / Tools / Armor : Clanks Packs – Being modified several times over the years, Clank has donned a Heli-Pack, Thruster Pack, and even a Hydro-Pack for underwater, allowing for easy traversing across multiple terrains. Hacking Devices – Over the years Ratchet has gathered a few hacking devices for taking down advanced locks in any form, such as the Trespasser and the Infiltrator, as if their names weren’t clear enough. Levitator – An attachable mod for Clank, this super powered rocket allowed for extended hovering and gliding. This allowed the duo to get to far away goals, so long as their fuel didn’t run out. Hydrodisplacer – A fairly unique gadget, this tool could drain entire pools of water in order to fill out large spaces. Thermanator – This device froze entire pools of water or similar liquid to solid ice, while also capable of melting these same pools in mere seconds. Electrolyzer – Fairly simple, this device repaired circuits so long as Ratchet controlled it perfectly. Swingshot – Connecting steel tether to devices to swing across large chasms. Dynamo – Activated special machinery and devices to conjure holographic platforms. Hypershot – Combining the abilities of both his Swingshot and Dynamo, this device conjured holographic platforms by activating special devices while also capable of tethering to said devices. Warp Pad – Ratchet sets down a warp pad so he can teleport to it later, but the range is limited. Refractor – Surrounding Ratchet in laser energy, it absorbed the energy of lasers. This allowed for Ratchet to redirect the beams and create unique pathways as he needed. O2 Mask – Allowed for breathing both underwater and in the depths of space. Tractor Beam – Connecting to special objects and robots, this device could move incredibly large objects with ease, but only using designated symbols. Sprout-O-Matic – Planted in soil, this large plant could grow large bombs, throw enemies, or create platforms for Ratchet. Holo-guise – Quite a handy gadget, this item transformed Ratchet into whatever he needed to infiltrate and fool his enemies, though it dissipated through either attacking or damage. Momentum Glider – This high flying device utilized momentum to glide long distances. While quick, these wings were not very maneuverable and easily crashed. Box Breaker – Attached to his OmniWrench, this rare device sends out a shockwave that instantly destroys all destructible items and magnetized their bolts for Ratchet’s taking. Gelanator – One of his strangest tools, Ratchet’s Gelanator create gel cubes that combined together to grow in size, creating unique platforms. Unfortunately they did not float in water, only special gel rivers. Shrink Ray – Grew objects to preposterous sizes and shrunk Ratchet small enough to fit in Clank’s hand. Quake Hammer – Giant hammer that smashes through weak floors and breaks rocks like paper. Grind Boots – This rad boots allow for grinding on steel pipes, rails, ledges, or anything of the like. Gravity Boots – These special boots magnetize Ratchet to metallic surfaces in order to scale certain rooms or challenges. With upgrades, the boots now allow Ratchet to jump and attack without losing connection. Charge Boots – Now these have some kick. With full rocket power, these boots can rocket across landscapes in seconds. Of course with the high speed turning becomes problematic. Furthermore it becomes harder to jet when hills or sudden dips challenge it. Stopping also requires a short skid. Infernox Armor – Considered to be the strongest armor in any galaxy, this impressive suit repels up to 80% of incoming damage, covering Ratchet head to toe in flame powered armor. Now, there is sure to be dissent here as his previous Carbonox repels 90%, which is better right? Well, since the Infernox armor directly pulls from Carbonox design and adds to it, the stats might not be comparable. It’s more probable that the enemies faced in Up Your Arsenal were stronger than the ones in Going Commando, which would explain the improvement in armor despite the percentage claim. There are also armors that claim 96% blockage, such as the Chameleon and Stalker armor sets, but those enemies can also be considered weaker. Furthermore no other armor directly connects to Ratchet’s only invincible mode: Infernox Crates – When smashed with a wrench, this crate lets Ratchet dons the Infernox Armor and become temporarily invincible and overpowered. He wield dual Infernox Wrenches which can slay an enemy in a single hit, but is unable to wield guns. Furthermore the time limit is rather short. http://ratchet.wikia.com/wiki/List_of_weapons Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Male Characters